pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Yura
Isla Yura was a leader of a religious cult that came from another country to carry out Yura's goal to recreate the Tragedy of Sablier. Isla Yura had been using a partnership with Bernard Nightray in order to get closer to the four Dukedoms, also obtaining the Chain, Humpty Dumpty, for the use of his Cult as well. Isla Yura had failed in his attempt to cause another Tragedy by destroying the third Sealing Stone, and was killed by Jack Vessalius when he took over Oz Vessalius' body. Description Appearance Isla Yura has a slightly different appearence from that of the other characters because, like Rufus, he comes from a neighbouring country. He is related to Rufus Barma is a way that is never specified. For this reason, they share the same crimson coloured hair and gray eyes. Isla Yura also has sharp cheek bones and facial structure that hosts large round eyes and a crooked smile. Isla Yura's hair is pulled back, showing his widow's peak, and tied in a small ponytail quite often with a long string, both ends of which usually dangle down from the knot to Yura's hips. Yura wears earrings in both of his ears, similar to Fang's earring, they are a jagged black design with a tassel hanging down from bottom. He wears traditional style clothing from his country, which he is known to switch between often. He also wears a pendant with chimes, on it is a snake coiled around a stake, similar design to that of the Rod of Asclepius, to symbolize his Abyss Worshipping Cult. Personality Isla Yura is an avid fan of Jack Vessalius for stopping Glen and ending the Tragedy of Sablier, but as a whole, he's more obsessed with the Tragedy itself, relishing at the thought of the smell of burning flesh and terror that ensued during the event. Thus explains his reasoning for planning a second tragedy, though he himself doesn't believe that his ceremony would have had any effect anyway. Isla Yura is known to have been manipulating his crazed and desperate followers for their money and for the sheer amusement at going out laughing at the unknown. History Isla Yura was the son of the man who held the most power in the country which neighboured the country occupied by Pandora and the Four Great Dukedoms. Yura one day came across a mansion which no one wanted to buy because it was said to have been possessed by the devil, or caused great misfortune to all whom dwelled within. This delighted Isla Yura, and in an act of intrigue he bought the mansion, not knowing what lied inside. Beneath the house was an underground temple of sorts, where Yura found the corpse of the previous resident, who had either died from starvation or was murdered by someone unknown. Yura took to reading the books left behind by the mage who was meant to be guarding the Sealing Stone which was said to have encased within it the dismembered body of Jack Vessalius. Yura deduced that the now deceased mage had forgotten his purpose to protect the Sealing Stones, and so he was trying to use the power of the Sealing Stone for his own personal gain, ultimately failing before he could obtain such a goal however. Yura grew ecstatic as he learned of the truth of the Abyss' existance, having always thought that the Abyss was no more than a hoax, as well as learning of a girl named Alice and of the Intention of the Abyss through notes belonging to Jack Vessalius. Yura craved more knowledge, and so he decided to pursue the Four Great Dukedoms, as a large maw had broken open between Yura's country and Pandora's country, and the Tragedy of Sablier was thought to have caused its creation. When Isla Yura arrived in Pandora's country, he had a small following in the form of an Abyss Worshipping Cult. Yura had manipulated the Cult members into believing that he could lead them into an Abyssal paradise using his Sealing Stone, when in reality this was a lie and Yura was just using his followers for their funding. Yura then approached Duchess Bernice Nightray in order to reach Duke Bernard Nightray. Yura had known that Bernice was devastated by the deaths of her brother and eldest son, Fred Nightray, at the hands of the Head Hunter, and so he extended an invitation to join his Abyss Worshipping Cult in order to supply Bernice with an outlet, warping her into believing that if she helped Isla Yura plunge the world into the Abyss that she would once again be able to reunite with her family as a whole. Yura also knew well that many still judged the Nightray family because of the rumors that Duke Raymond Nightray had lead rebels out of Sablier safely during the Tragedy of Sablier, forcing the Nightrays to live 'in the shadows', and that the Nightrays had only just found the Contractor for the Black Winged Chain guarding their Door to the Abyss, Raven. Using this, coupled with the co-operation he'd been receiving from Bernice, Yura approached Bernard and propositioned a partnership to him. Through this, Yura would be able to get close to Bernard's Chain research in Sablier within the House of Fianna (Yura having become the main source of income to the House of Fianna) and use the project for his own personal gain. Bernice was further driven into Yura's arms following the deaths of her next two oldest sons, Claude and Ernest, who had also been killed by the Head Hunter alongside numerous guests in the Nightray mansion as the mansion itself burned to the ground. As Yura was now permitted to travel to the House of Fianna, he often met Leo there, and although Leo didn't have a full understanding of Yura's purpose in the orphanage at the time, he knew enough to keep Elliot Nightray away from Yura. A short time after Yura's inclusion in the House of Fianna, four orphans traveled into The Hole of Sablier. One of the orphans, John, formed an Illegal Contract with a Chain named Humpty Dumpty whislt in The Hole, and ended up killing two of the other orphans before being found by Elliot and Leo. Unfortunately, Elliot was also inpaled by Humpty Dumpty, and so Leo forced him to make an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty as well in order to save his life. When Elliot, Leo, John and Helen were brought back to the House of Fianna by Bernard and his valets, Bernard and Yura discovered that forming multiple contracts with Humpty Dumpty will slow the progression of the Illegal Contractor's Incuses. Isla Yura then had all of the orphans at the House of Fianna form contracts with Humpty Dumpty, so that he could use them as the weapon of his Abyss Worshipping Cult. Plot Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Several years later, Yura is invited back as a witness for Pandora. Pandora is unable to make a move regarding the Seal that Isla Yura was rumoured to have as Yura was that son of an influencial man in the neighbouring country, and no valuable information about the Seal had been gathered by Bernard, who tried to use Yura through their partnership. As such, if Pandora attempted to search Isla Yura's mansion for the Seal, the reaction of Yura's country could be disasterous. Isla Yura was on his way to meet with Bernice Nightray once again, when he runs into Elliot and Vanessa Nightray. Yura saw Vanessa slap Elliot for dissappearing from the mansion when the Head Hunter had resurfaced, and Yura tells Vanessa to stop as Elliot had done it for his brothers, justifying that Elliot was very brave. The three "caught up" quickly before Yura slithered away. Xerxes Break was unsure if Yura really did have anything to do with the Seals, as he informed Oz who Isla Yura was, but he had a feeling that Yura knew something valuable. Break then proceeds to have Gilbert Nightray steal Rufus Barma's schedual from Reim Lunettes to find that he was meeting with Isla Yura in two days as the two come from the same country. Oz, Alice and Gilbert dress in desguise to infiltrate Rufus' mansion, while Break tags along without one. They watch through the door of Rufus' chamber to see Isla Yura and Rufus Barma talking, Oz imediatly notices similarities between the two. Rufus starts by asking why Yura went to Pandora's Headquarters, Yura replies that he has been appointed to research the Abyss and other unknown powers in the country as his country wants to be rid of the Chains, as such Yura was to either infiltrate Pandora or get into contact with Rufus, both of which he had done. Yura further explains that his country is afraid of the Abyss and believes that Pandora's country is what caused the natural disaster in Yura's country 100 years ago. Rufus snickers at this and tells Yura that his country should focus more on repairing the crevaces that split the country in two from the earthquake, and not on obtaining the Abyss. Yura then reveals that he's just using his orders as an excuse to approach Rufus for knowledge, Rufus then figures out that if he wants information from Yura he'll have to pay a high price. Rufus then brings up the subject of Bernice Nightray, and Isla Yura acts like he doesn't know what Rufus is talking about when he says that Yura's just using Bernice. Yura then goes on to say that he only wants Rufus' knowledge, and Rufus obliges by offering to introduce Oz to Yura. Rufus then shows where Oz has been listening in on their conversation to Yura, who was looking for Oz the entire time he was at Pandora. Yura, being obsessed with Jack Vessalius, becomes ecstatic upon meeting Oz, though he questions the truth in Oz's claims, believing Oz may have just been hungry for attention from his father, Zai Vessalius , hoping that possibly he'd show some interest in Oz if Oz had some importance. Oz was able to fool Yura into believing Jack came out when Oz faked a suicide attempt and Jack apparently stopped Oz from stabbing himself in the heart. After this Isla Yura wanted Oz to come to his mansion back in his country. Later, they all met with Yura again, where Oz explained that he needed to have another Coming of Age Ceremony in order to visit Yura's mansion, as his last was "interrupted", Yura gladly offered to invite Oz and his friends to his mansion to complete the ceremony in order to prevent Zai from interrupting the ceremony again. This was the main goal of Pandora, to be invited into Yura's mansion, in order to be allowed to search for the third Sealing Stone freely. At Yura's mansion it is revealed that Yura isn't as oblivious as Rufus had hoped. He is involved with experimentation within the Nightray orphanage in Sablier, Yura takes the growing number of child prone deaths at the Orphanage very lightly, most likely due to Yura's experiments, as he has his own plans to attend to he drops Leo's concern and leaves him with many unanswered quetions. It was revealed that Yura does have one of the five Seals on his estate, which Lottie, Fang, Dug and Lily have been revealed to be looking for, though Lily is currently entertaining herself by holding Reim Lunettes and his March Hare captive with her Bandersnatch. Pandora members has also been looking for the Seal, as that was their main objective, but many were killed by Lily's Bandersnatch and some have been shown to have been victims of the Head Hunter, who is also at the Coming of Age Ceremony. Isla is shown to be much smarter than he appears, he studied the bodies disposed of by Bandersnatch and deduced that another force had entered the manor, the Baskervilles. This is when Lottie, pretending to be lost, asks Yura to lead her to the Seal. When Yura refuses saying that it is part of a ceremony he organized, Lottie attempts to squeeze the information out of him by using Leon. Though he still refuses, Leon knocks out Yura, then Lottie feels bad that she attacked someone who she found so weak for not fighting back. It is soon revealed that there that Isla Yura's Cult was present at the second Coming of Age Ceremony, and that all together, they were similar to the Head Hunter. All of them were invited to the estate to preform a reenaction of the Tragedy of Sablier, with the Cult taking the role of the Baskervilles. It was shown that Isla Yura has such speed that he could not be seen after he moved and escaped Break. When Oz woke from his sleep after being knocked out by the power of the Sealing Stone, Yura reveals that he is quite the twisted sadist and that re-enacting the Tragedy is to plunge his country into the Abyss, or Paradise, unlike the "false Abyss" where illegal contractors and sinners are sent. Yura plans on using Oz as Jack in the ceremony, Leo as the blood sacrifice, as well as many other components, though he must wait until midnight to begin his ceremony. When Yura is left alone with Oz after his Cult kidnaps Alice and Leo, he reveals that he himself doesn't believe that one Abyss is paradise and one is prison, he just said that to string along the other cult members, giving them what they want to hear, when in reality he's collecting large amounts of money from them in return for his nonsense, and Yura states that he's always wanted to laugh in the face of the vast unknown. How Yura is planning on satisfying his sadistic needs with innocent and confused people and that he kidnapped and plans to kill Alice and Leo are what makes Oz want to kill Isla Yura himself, possibly driving him insane. Oz finds Yura, who has Alice and is preparing her for her role in the Ceremony, and screams at him, questioning what Yura did to Alice. Yura reveals that he needed Oz to run to Alice and Leo's rescue as part of his reenactment and so Oz runs down to the main level of Yura's underground temple, where he is trapped in a symbol and confronted by Phillipe. Oz summons B-Rabbit's scythe before Yura, much to his surprise, and uses it to free Phillipe from his Illegal Contract by killing his Humpty Dumpty. Oz brings Phillipe's unconscious body over to Alice and continues to wield the scythe alongside B-Rabbit's bladed chains, killing another two orphans' Humpty Dumpties. Oz was preparing to kill Yura next, but Alice headbutted him and stopped his insane blood lust and use of her powers. Instead, Jack lets himself appear out of Oz's body, shocking Alice and Vincent, while throwing B-rabbit's chain, stabbing a mesmerized Isla Yura. Isla Yura sinks down to the ground as blood begins trickling out of his mouth. Seeing Jack excites Yura, as he comes to realize by comparison that when he 'met' Jack before it was just an act. Yura begins asking all kinds of questions about the Tragedy of Sablier, and Jack cuts Yura's query short and tells him that the Abyss is no more than a tomb, Jack then picks up a near by sword and Yura begins laughing hysterically before Jack impales Isla Yura. Jack's Intention Arc Three days after leaving Yura's mansion, Rufus recieved a package from Isla Yura, who had prepared it before the Ceremony to be delivered to Rufus in case Isla Yura died, as Rufus was a relative of Yura's. The package contained all of Yura's information on the Abyss and a letter. The letter explained his partnership with the Nightrays as well as how he came across the Sealing Stone accidentally after buying his mansion. Abilities and Powers While Isla Yura had no Chain, he had remarkable endurance, as he was able to escape from Break with great speed when Dug preoccupied him for a short time. Isla Yura was also impaled by Jack using B-Rabbit's bladed chains, and he still managed to be as eccentric as he usually was without taking much notice to his gaping wound or the blood pouring out of his mouth. Isla Yura also seemed to have some magical ability, as shown when he created ritualistic symbols which were able to trap Oz inside them and force him to the ground. Yura also exhibited that he wields his weapons with a reverse-grip holding style, as shown when he went to break the third Sealing Stone. Relationships Oz the B-Rabbit Oz was initially frightened by Isla Yura's forward behavior and excitement, coupled with the way that Yura always stared at him and hovered around Oz, his excuse for which was that he was trying to carve Oz's glorious appearance into his own glory. Oz also believed that Isla Yura was an idiot for believing in the act that Oz had put on, pretending to be Jack so Isla Yura would ivite Oz to his mansion not long after the two were introduced. During the second Coming of Age Ceremony in Isla Yura's mansion however, Oz's opinion of Yura changed when he learned that Yura had used Oz's request in order to bring the necessary components to him mansion to reenact the Tragedy of Sablier. He also despised Yura for tainting the minds of his cult members by feeding them false truths which he didn't believe in, all in the pursuit of their money, as well as for kidnapping and trying to kill Alice and Leo. Bernice Nightray Isla Yura used Bernice's weakness brought on from losing three of her sons as well as her brother. Although he appeared sympathetic to her, Yura was only using Bernice, offering her a place in his cult in order to get closer to the Four Great Dukedoms, and more importantly, Bernard Nightray. Bernice believed Yura whole-heartedly, and did not question his word. When Oz told the cult that the Abyss was a prison instead of a paradise as Yura had told them, Bernice immediately wrote it off as a lie because of how Yura had tainted her mind. Bernard Nightray Bernard and Yura's relationship was built on both of them trying to use one another. Bernard was going to use Isla Yura to find out if Yura truly did own one of the three Sealing Stones that remained, however he failed to do so, and was only able to draw investment from Yura to put towards the Nightray facility, The House of Fianna, for Chain study, as he was desperate to get ahead of the other three Great Dukedoms. However, Yura used this connection to manipulate the orphans into acting as members of his cult in order to use their Chains, Humpty Dumpty, as a weapon. Yura also used Bernard's wife as part of his cult, which Bernard was never able to object to because of the agreement held between Yura and himself, as well as using his partnership with Bernard as an opportunity to visit Pandora's country more to learn more about the Abyss. In the end, Yura was the one pulling all the strings and using Bernard for his own needs. Elliot Nightray Elliot was never fond of Isla Yura, however because of Leo's influence, Yura didn't get too close to Elliot too often. Elliot was known to despise Yura for taking advantage of his mother in her time of weakness. Elliot was shown to be furious when he found out that Leo had some kind of connection to Isla Yura because of Yura's influence on both his mother and father, fighting physically with Leo when Leo refused to answer Elliot as to why he met with Isla Yura earlier during the second Coming of Age Ceremony. Elliot despised Yura even more after he learned from Vincent that Yura had kidnapped Leo and planned on sacrificing him as a part of his ceremony, however Elliot was far less vocal about his hate for Yura than Oz was. Leo Leo didn't know about the experiments that Bernard and Yura had been doing on the children of The House of Fianna, but when Yura showed up often at the orphanage after the incident in The Hole where Leo had Elliot form a contract with Humpty Dumpty in order to save his life for as long as possible, orphans began dying. Leo noted Yura's arrival with the deaths of 6 orphans and hated Yura for it, knowing that he had done something to the orphans. Leo kept Elliot away from Isla Yura as much as he possible could because of the threat he thought Yura posed. Rufus Barma Rufus and Isla Yura are related by unknown means, both came from the same country, however the Barma Family was exiled from the country after losing a power struggle more than 100 years ago. Yura was much like Rufus in the way that both were often in pursuit of information and required compensation if someone wanted them to share this information with them. Rufus' found Isla Yura to be somewhat annoying, however he knew that Yura was intelligent, which is why Rufus aided Oz when he attempted to act like Jack Vessalius had shown himself in order for Yura to extend an invitation to his mansion to Oz, although Rufus was unsure whether or not Yura actually bought this ploy in the end. Yura trusted Rufus to some extent, sending Rufus a package of all the information he'd recieved from the sorcerer who had died in the underground temple of his mansion, as well as his explanation of his background and how he'd come to where he was, in case his plans for the second Coming of Age Ceremony actually failed and he did die. Quotes To Vanessa Nightray *(About Elliot) "Do not accuse him so... Vanessa-sama. He simply acted because he was thinking about his dead brothers. He is indeed a brave one. To Elliot Nightray *"It has been a while, Elliot-sama." To Rufus Barma *''"My, I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven! I do well know that I'm being indiscreet, but... to think I'd be allowed to set foot anywhere near Pandora Headquarters!"'' *''"I've been commanded by my nation to investigate the strange power known as the 'Abyss' that exists in this country. Our nobles wish to somehow eliminate the threat called 'Chains' that this country possesses. I was ordered either to infiltrate Pandora... or to contact you."'' *''"I am the same as you. Only one things fills my heart. The lust for knowledge."'' To Lottie and Xerxes Break *''"Well then... shall we... begin The Feast?"'' To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"I've heard that you don't get along well with your father. A lonely boy who hungers for affection... might certainly involve all of Pandora to get his father's attention...?'' *''"In the dance hall, which is by now surely caressed by flames, flowers of fresh blood more crimson than those very flames that must be blooming! Aaaaaah! I simply cannot contain myself!!"'' *''"In our religious order, the Tragedt of Sablier... is not a tragedy in which 'people were swallowed up into the Abyss'... but a Tragedy in which 'the world... was not Shepherded into the Abyss,' you see-"'' *''"Do not worry, Oz-sama. Those who interfere with this noble rite... shall... to our fangs- our Humpty Dumpty- lose their heads!"'' *''"Fu-fu... Oz-sama, kuh kuh kuh. Just between you and I... kuh kuh kuh... This is just between you and I now... kuh kuh kuh kuh kuh... Of course not! Not one tiny bit!!" (Isla Yura tells Oz that he doesn't believe that the Abyss will bring the world salvation, as he had previously claimed).'' *''Kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh... Oz-sama! Oz-sama! Kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh... to me, religion is a business that offers dreams to my customers, my believers! Kuh, kuh, kuh... I provide hope so the lambs whose hearts have been scarred can continue to live... kuh, kuh, kuh... Kuh, kuh, kuh... and I receive plenty of contributions as my reward. Kuh, kuh, kuh..."'' *''"This is wonderful!! Truly splendid Oz-sama! What is it with your powers? They're positively amazing!!'' *''"Ha! Ha! Ha! ... Let us reenact the Tragedy... here once again!"'' To Jack Vessalius *''"How... wonderful...! The Tragedy was prevented by your hand once again...! Oh! There... are so many things I would like to ask you!"'' *''"You witnessed the entire... Tragedy of Sablier... what... sort of spectacle was it? Hoh... hoh-hoh-hoh. It... must've been a beautiful sight. The miracle... of black lights sawllowing up a whole city...!"'' *''"Once again you've managed to forestall the Tragedy! Ahahaha there are so many things I'd like to ask you!"'' *''"You witnessed the whole Tragedy didn't you? What was it like? Oh oh oh oh... I'm sure it was a wonderful sight! The black light engulfing the city... such a miracle!"'' Gallery Yura 1.jpg|Typical Isla Yura... Yura 5.jpg|Yura admits to being behind the massacre True Intentions.jpg|Yura reveals his true intentions to Oz Yura 4.jpg|Isla Yura about to stab the Third Seal Yura.jpg|Colour Isla Yura Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *Isla Yura's zodiac sign is Virgo. *Isla Yura's personality seems to have been drawn from the character of The Walrus from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There, as he manipulated to orphans and lead many of them to their eventual deaths (taking the role of The Oyesters) while in the end Yura was only using Bernice Nightray (taking the role of The Carpenter) and the other cult members for his own personal gain, allowing him to have the upperhand. *Isla Yura is also known as the "Venomous Snake" by many characters, possibly a refrence to The Serpant that The Pigeon though Alice was in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *When he gets excited, Isla Yura tends to wiggle. *In the end, Yura's claims about the Abyss being a paradise once and using another Tragedy to plunge to world into the Abyss proved to be true, despite him not believing in it himself. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abyss Worshipping Cult Category:Human